When a user reads a page (e.g., web page) on a computer, the user may come across a word that he/she does not know. For the case in which the word is in the user's language, the user may lookup a definition of the word. For the case in which the word is in a language other than the user's language (i.e., a foreign language), the user may lookup a translation of the word in the user's language. However, it may be time consuming and distracting for the user to lookup a definition or a translation each time the user comes across a word that he/she does not know.